Fearless
by cgal120
Summary: [4 part Halloween Special] 17 year old Amelia Jones is a strong-willed girl living with what she thinks are just her boring parents. But after they make the mistake of locking her inside on yet another Halloween, Amelia learns she's not who she thought she was - and now she and her friends must prepare to hunt or be hunted. GvM/Supernatural AU. Nyotalia. Multi-pairings. UKxFem!US.
1. Part One

**Fearless**

**Part One**

Being an only child had always seemed like the perfect blend of a blessing and a curse to me – I had my own room, I had all the attention I needed, I could be by myself whenever I wanted to, and I didn't have to share my toys or clothes with anyone else. But on the flipside I never had anyone to play with, I had to think of things to do by myself when my parents were busy with work, I got the weirdest babysitters in the universe, and my parents were insanely overprotective of me.

I had moved to this misty little village called Krawley on the South Coast of Britain when I was ten-years-old, so I had already started to develop my sense of self and was far from happy about moving away from the friends I had made at my last school. I didn't want new friends, I didn't want to go into this stupid program that meant I was gonna be stuck with kids from other countries in the same village and schools. I hated my parents for moving us across the ocean to a place that looked as though Silent Hill might take over at any moment.

However, the environment was family – specially built to accommodate for the extensive amount of families that would be moving there. Every house was separated on each street and huge, large fences, walls and hedges separating each yard from the next so that everyone had their own little place. But it was eerie too – my house, I soon discovered, was practically on the outskirts of the village right across the street from an old playground that had been left the same during the renovations, and behind that was a large community garden with the densest woods I had ever seen.

When school started in September, I was glad that I wasn't the only one that was uneasy with the whole situation – some of the kids didn't even understand a word of English which made things really difficult. Although, after the first week passed, I realised that they did know English, they were just being fucking ignorant because they didn't want to talk to people.

It was half way through my first year that I finally made friends with this Canadian boy, Matthew. I hadn't even realised that he was sat next to me in most of my classes until the day he asked if he could work with my on a Science experiment – I felt like a totally bitch for not noticing him before that point, but he said that not a lot of people did because he was so quiet. I made a conscious effort from that point onwards though to remember that he was there. I also made friends with an Italian girl called Lovina. She was sassy and had a mouth on her – she would constantly back-chat the teachers when she thought they were being stupid, and a lot of the time I had to agree with her.

Lovina may have been fairly confident but she scared so easily that it was a wonder how she actually built up the courage to sass people the way she did. But either way, she realised I was laughing at something she said in class one day and smirked at me – from that point onwards she, Matthew and I had a little trio.

Of course, that expanded as we went through the rest of our time at school – Feliciana, Lovina's sister, would come by every so often and sit with us at lunch times, but she was in different classes; as we got older we met Ludwig and Maria, German siblings who took keen interest in Feli and Matthew (Ludwig plucking up the courage to ask out Feli in Year 10, Maria just liking to flirt and tease Matthew who just didn't seem to grasp that she genuinely liked him); Lovina started dating a Spaniard called Antonio in Year 10 too but he'd been hanging around us since Year 8; and of course, there was my best friend, Arthur.

Now, I didn't mention him before – but I was kind of misleading in saying that my first friend at the school was Matthew. He was a very close second but Arthur managed to get there first during a music lesson before Christmas.

Team work to play on one measly keyboard seemed like a mundane idea to me, so I just sat back and watched as he played easily like it was nothing. I was surprised and talked to him about how he was able to do that and he just grinned at me and told me about how he could play a lot of instruments.

But we were out of school now and in college, a bunch of 17 and 18 year olds at the start of our second and final year before university or whatever else we decided to go on to doing growing more and more excited about our impending freedom and growth. I was actually at a place in my life where I thought that I would be able to do whatever I wanted, I could be whoever I wanted to be and accomplish anything that I tried hard at – but I never took into account that my parents were still has lame as they had always been.

My parents were the most boring people that I had ever had to deal with – and that is including my French teacher in Year 8. Man, that guy sucked the life out of the room. But my Mom and Dad took the biscuit for lameness – they were scientists so I got to hear a lot about Maths and Physics and all that boring stuff that made my ears feel like they were bleeding. It was one of the reasons that I went into a Media course, I wanted to get as far away from their lives as I possibly could!

But the one thing that made them so incredibly frustrating was the fact that for as long as I could remember I had never ever been allowed to go out trick-or-treating. Even during the day, I wasn't allowed to step out of the house on Halloween – for a time, I got called a witch at school because every Halloween my parents would call into the school and say I was sick and wouldn't be able to go in. I argued with them and pleaded and as soon as I left school I was allowed to leave the house during the day time as long as I came straight back home again – I wasn't allowed out at night though.

But I was older now and wiser – I knew what I was doing and how to be safe, I could defend myself against practically anyone! I wasn't scared! I was finally going to have a normal Halloween for once where I could go out with my friends, scare some people and just have a laugh – make some memories for my final year in education before I went off into the big wide world. They'd understand right?

I stood outside my house and looked around at the misty surroundings. Halloween was only a day away and I had still yet to talk to my parents about the whole thing or heard anything from my friends about what would be happening this year. Usually I would be rushing for the bus at this point, but Lovina had recently gotten her driver's license so was coming to pick me up for class. I glanced back at the front window and saw the curtains rustle slightly, meaning that Mom had been stood there watching me most likely.

That in itself wasn't a particularly encouraging sign, but I shrugged it off and walked out of the front gate as Lovina pulled up in her red Vauxhall Corsa. I got into the front seat and dumped my bag in the back with hers, grinning at the two Italian girls waiting for me.

"What is it we have to get done today?" asked Feliciana, flicking through her phone at the various social networks she had been signed up to for God knows how many years.

"If I remember correctly we have Graphics today and tomorrow, and Mike said that we would be doing some practice things before we start the project tomorrow," I said, thinking carefully about our timetable. "I think he said we'd be doing Halloween-y type things."

"Wonderful," Lovina said, driving through the village towards the college. "Honestly, I'm not the fondest of Halloween… It's such a stupid holiday."

"Some of us have been deprived of Halloween so relish in it, okay?" I said, poking my tongue out at her.

"That reminds me, have you talked to your parents about going out tomorrow night?" she asked, glancing at me as she drove carefully round a corner. "This year is meant to be pretty awesome – we have to all go out into that forest to set up."

"No I haven't yet…" I started to say, blinking as I caught up with the rest of her sentence. "What do you mean 'set up' in the forest? What's happening this year?"

"Arthur has managed to get permission from his parents to hold a party in the old mansion out there!" Feliciana piped up, leaning over the back of my seat and grinning. "You know, that old spooky wreck that's been out there for years! His parents own the grounds remember, so we're cleaning it up in there so it's less… slimy and not gonna fall to bits."

"Arthur already checked all that, moron," Lovina said, rolling her eyes. "He wouldn't have got permission if it hadn't been safe."

I chuckled and shook my head. "So it's just a party? A costume one, I suppose?"

"Naturally," smirked Lovina. "Plus Arthur and his band are gonna be performing~."

"Why do you say it like that when you look at me?" I said, narrowing my eyes.

"Oh come on," Feliciana tittered. "We all know that he likes you and that you like him! It's been painfully obvious since Year 11!"

"He's just too chicken to ask you out," Lovina added. "Although, there's nothing stopping you from asking _him_ out."

"The fact that you guys are fucking weirdos is a pretty big reason," I retorted, getting out of the car when she pulled up in the car park. "Arthur and I have been friends for forever – I'm pretty sure that he doesn't like me in that way. I mean, he picks on me often enough and teases me like it's a sport. But I give as good as I get and we know we can get away with it."

"Because you love each other."

"FUCK OFF."

The two Italian girls laughed and walked ahead of me, leaving me to go do my usual routine of getting a snack and a drink from the vending machine in the Courtyard Café before actually heading into the classroom. So I walked into the very noisy room and hopped through the annoying people that thought it was sociably okay to just stand in the middle of the fucking walk way and talk, moving right over to the vending machines and getting a cold bottle of Oasis and a large packet of McCoy's crisps. I turned round to make my way back to the classroom, blinking as I saw Arthur walking up the steps to my level.

He didn't seem to see me though – he had his hands in his jean pockets, his hood up on the thin jacket he always wore, his guitar bag on his back with his college bag at his side and headphones in his ears. I smiled and waited for him to realise, having to put my hands out as a bumper as he almost walked into me.

He blinked quickly and pulled his headphones out, looking at me awkwardly. "Oh God! Amie, I'm sorry!" he said. "I didn't see you! I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No, I'm fine!" I chuckled, stepping aside and motioning for him to continue walking with me. "You just seemed in a bit of a daze."

"Yeah…" Arthur replied, rubbing the back of his neck cumbersomely as he pushed his hood down. "I was just thinking about the party tomorrow night. Everything's nearly ready and everyone's coming by to finish the decorating later while the band and I rehearse… I just wish we had a different singer."

"She's got a shitty attitude but Ambre's a pretty good singer," I said, grimacing as I referred to Arthur's ex-on-and-off-again girlfriend (another reason why Lovina and Feliciana were talking bullshit). "You could always sing yourself."

He shook his head. "Fuck no, I hate my voice."

"You have a great voice!" I said, blinking up at him in surprise.

"Yours is better…" Arthur said, pausing outside the classroom door for a moment as he grinned. "You sing with us."

"What?"

"You sing with us!" Arthur grinned. "Please? You have a great voice and it would be awesome to perform with you again! Pleeeeeeeease?"

"…Fine," I replied, smiling at him fondly as he hugged me and walked into the classroom. I rolled my eyes and followed him, sitting down in our usual seats to get on with the lessons.

* * *

I didn't go straight home that day, deciding to push my luck a little to see what Mom and Dad would say later on. It wasn't as though I was doing anything bad, I mean, we even drove passed my house on the way to the community gardens.

We parked up outside the gate and wandered into the woods, looking around as we trekked along the gravel path towards the old manor house beyond the lake. I had been there once before as a dare during the day – I never went inside, but the place was super creepy even from the outside. I could tell why they wanted this place for a Halloween party. We walked up to the front door which had been left open and went inside – music was playing and people were laughing. It didn't feel all that scary now that there was life and power inside the place.

We set about helping to decorate the interior as Arthur, Mathias, Antonio, and Maria set up the stage area for them to play. I looked over at them occasionally, watching subtly as they worked with all the cables, setting out the microphones and other stands for their instruments as Ambre dictated in front of them. I could see Arthur getting more and more frustrated as she went on, so waved to him and smiled a little. He looked over at me and grinned, motioning for me to go over to them so I gave him an angled smile and held up the banner I had to hang up.

Arthur rolled his eyes and smiled, holding up his hand only showing four fingers. Four minutes to hang up a banner, eh? Just watch me, Crumpet Boy. I hurried upstairs and handed the banner to the people in the balcony above the atrium, going downstairs again to guide them as they hung up the banner. They didn't really listen to me though and ended up hanging it lopsidedly – I frowned then smirked.

"Matt! Go stand there for a moment please," I called, pointing to a particular position.

"What are you doing?" he asked, moving nonetheless.

"Sorting out a banner," I replied, moving backwards. Lovina walked over as she heard us, everyone looking round too as I limbered up.

"No way!" Matthew shouted as he realised what I meant. "No, you'll break your fucking neck!"

"Not if you stay where you are and hold out your hands firmly," I replied. He groaned and did as he was told, closing his eyes for a moment as I ran over to him and hooked my foot up onto his hands. I used him as leverage to jump up and bat the banner, landing safely and securely and following through into a roll to save myself. I stood back up again neatly, turning and looking up at the evenly hung banner with a grin before walking over to Arthur – he had a look of amusement mixed with amazement on his face.

"Well that's one way of doing things," he laughed. Holding out his hand, Arthur pulled me up onto the stage and motioned me to stand behind the mic stand. Ambre raised her eyebrows.

"Uh, what do you think you are doing?" she said, putting her thin hands on her hips.

"She's going to be singing with us," Arthur replied shortly, putting his guitar strap over his shoulder and playing a few chords to check the sounds levels.

"Alright, Amie!" Maria laughed, sitting behind the drums and taking her sticks. "Awesome!"

"But, I'm the singer!" snapped Ambre, glaring at me.

I shrugged. "Whatever, dude. I'm just doing a favour for a friend."

Ambre's blue-purple eyes glowed with anger, a smirk forming on her face. "Fine, let's see if you can do any better than I can," she snapped, stepping back and motioning to the microphone. "Go on then. Sing, Amelia."

Giving her an ironic stare, I rolled my eyes and took the microphone.

* * *

To say that the rehearsal went well would be an understatement. I totally floored Ambre with my rendition of one of her songs and she stormed out of the building when it was over. We didn't have to play any other songs as they had done it so many times and I had seen them play at school and college often enough to know what to do and when.

Also, I couldn't stay too late seeing as I wanted to stay on Mom and Dad's good sides…

So when we were done, I grabbed my bag and headed back home to ask the cursed question:

_Can I go out on Halloween_?

_**Notes:**_

**And thus starts a four part mini series to mark yet another Halloween!**

**I will explain:**

**This is a Girl vs Monster (that Disney movie that came out last year) and Supernatural (the awesome TV show) type AU. So as much as I will be going along with teenaged life and similar plot points to GvM, it will be darker and more horrific in terms of the monsters and fights. Blood and gore are going to happen, death and drama! **

**So I hope you stick around for the next few days, because this year I'm hoping to pull out all the stops :) **


	2. Part Two

**Fearless**

**Part Two**

It was starting to get dark as I made my way home alone – the others had decided to stay behind at the manor to help finish up with the decorations, all of them knowing that I had to make it home lest I face the wrath of my dear old parents. It was a little sad how well they knew of my relationship with my parents, and how I would likely get scolded the moment I walked through the door for staying out as it got dark.

Even before and after Halloween, I had to be inside the house before the sunset – it was always on the days running up to and following Halloween, but the principle applied for the rest of fall and winter too. I knew that they had my best interests at heart, I really did, but I was growing up and they really needed to let me live my own life. I needed to make and learn from my own mistakes, I had to go out and face whatever the world had to offer me and fight my way through life just like the rest of my friends. I didn't want to become one of those people that got everything they wanted without effort.

I mean, I wasn't even allowed to be in a relationship – the last boyfriend I had brought home only lasted for that single day because as soon as my parents realised that he was _that_ kind of friend they threatened to lock him in a nuclear reactor if he ever went near me again. Believe me, I liked that guy a lot so my parents got some severe silent treatment for a very long time as punishment for that.

Leaves were finally falling down off of the trees, dead and brown, damp from the early evening air. I wrapped my arms tighter around myself, making sure that my coat was pressed tightly against me to stop any of the cold air from getting in and around my body – the last thing I needed was to catch a cold. I looked around me as I walked, swearing for a moment I had heard something moving in the bushes nearby – I shrugged it off though, passing it off as just another rustle by the wind.

But then I heard a different kind of noise behind me. It was peculiar, like an odd growl that was stuck in someone's throat. I turned around and looked at the bush more closely, but it was silent and still. Shaking my head, I walked away from it and continued my way back home, glancing at the time on my phone quickly and deciding that a quick was in order to get me back in a reasonable enough time. Though that would be highly debateable with my parents because what I deemed acceptable (i.e. 5pm) was unacceptable to them…

Whatever, I thought, it wasn't as though they could really do all that much to me now anyways, right?

Oh, man…

I got down to the bottom of the hill and crossed the road quickly, running up to the front gate and heading into the house quickly. I shut the door behind me and looked around into the kitchen where I saw Mom preparing dinner for that evening. I grimaced as the smell hit my nose –she always made something with garlic over the Halloween period and I always had to remember to stock up on minty chewing gum to stop my breath from retaining the smell. I always joked with her that it wasn't actually going to repel vampires from me but she said that it was just a way of keeping me healthy at the beginning of all this weird weather.

Hanging my coat up on one of the hooks, I kicked my shoes off and wandered into the kitchen – looking around I could see that she was preparing a very garlic-heavy pizza. I was pleased and disgusted in equal measure.

"You're late," she said, not turning around. She was crouched down in front of the oven, looking in through the glass to check that the pizza was still cooking okay.

"Hi to you too, Mom," I replied, sitting at the breakfast bar and leaning my chin on my hands. I watched her curiously, wondering if she really was as annoyed as her tone implied. "What's for dinner?"

"Pepperoni pizza with extra garlic," she said, standing up and finally turning to look at me. "How was college?"

"It was pretty fun," I smiled. "We made Halloween photo edits. It was pretty awesome – we got to take pictures of each other and use filters and lighting and stuff to change ourselves into monsters!"

"That doesn't sound very fun," Mom said, frowning. "Honestly, if that's what's being counted as lessons at that college of yours over the next few day then I'm in two minds about letting you go in."

"Mom!" I exclaimed, sitting up in my seat straighter. "Stop! It's only Halloween – we were having fun."

Mom rolled her eyes. "Anyway, your father should be home from the lab soon."

"What so he can go into your weird dungeon lab and _continue_ to work," I sighed, folding my arms on the counter. She didn't reply to that, taking the oven gloves off of the side to check on the pizza. "Look, Mom… About all this Halloween stuff, I was wondering… There's a party going on up the street tomorrow night. A costume party. My friends are all going to be there and I promised Arthur that I'd help him with his band stuff during the night… They needed a singer and…"

"No."

"No?"

"I know what you're asking, Amelia, and the answer is no," Mom said simply, pulling the pizza totally out of the oven. She set it on a plate to let it cool off for a moment, turning off the oven and replacing the oven mitts to their rightful place.

"Mom, I'm seventeen!" I cried, furious. "You can't keep me stuck in this place again! I want to go out and spend some time with my friends for once and actually be a normal teenager!"

"The answer is no, Amelia," Mom sighed, looking at me tiredly. It was almost as though she was surprised that I was asking for the seventeenth year in a row to have fun. "It's too dangerous to go out there on Halloween – I don't want anything happening to you."

"But I'm not some stupid little kid anymore!" I pleaded. "I am going to be eighteen in July! I am going to be surrounded by my friends and we're not even going to be drinking! Arthur's parents are supplying all the food and drinks, they're making sure that everything is okay! Please, Mom!"

"I said no!"

"What's going on in here?"

I looked round as Dad walked into the room with a very confused expression on his face. He had already hung his coat up in the hallway like I had so was simply in his usual work clothes. I got up and walked over to them, looking up at him.

"Dad, my friends are having a party up the street and it's all being funded by Arthur's parents so it's all legit and stuff," I said. "And I promised him that I would sing with his band to help him out! So please can I go?"

"Sure, Sweetie!" Dad smiled. "When is it?"

"It's tomorrow night, George."

"Well, then, no you can't."

"WHAT?!" I shouted, glaring at them both. "Why?! Why can't I go out?! I AM NOT A LITTLE KID ANYMORE! YOU CAN'T KEEP ME LOCKED INSIDE THIS PLACE FOREVER!"

"Honey, please calm down…" Dad said, placing his hands on my shoulders. I jerked away from him though, my hands balled into fists as I refused to let the tears that were forming leak from my eyes. I knew that I seemed pretty childish in that moment but I wanted this so badly – it was something that I had been denied my entire life and for once I just wanted to have some fun. I was old enough to do this but there they were, forbidding me from going.

"Mom… Dad… I am begging you here…" I said, shaking slightly. "I am old enough to leave home if I want to. I'm old enough to buy a Lottery ticket, to move out, to have sex, get married. I am old enough to live my own life! So please, stop stopping me from doing that…"

"While you live under our roof, you will follow our rules," Mom said darkly, looking at me seriously. "You are not leaving this house tomorrow night and if you keep pushing your luck, you won't even go out during the day either!"

With that she walked over to the kitchen counter and started cutting up the pizza for us. Dad looked down at me sadly as I backed away from them, reaching out to stop me from leaving the room. I wouldn't have any of it though. Never before had I felt as angry with them as I had in that moment – I walked out of the room and ignored their protests.

"Amelia, get back here!"

"Amelia!"

"No!" I shouted, not stopping. I started to climb the stairs. "I'm not hungry!"

* * *

I woke up the next morning in the foulest mood. I was still so angry with my parents about not being let out that evening, and the more that I laid there in bed thinking about it the angrier I got. I needed to take my mind off it because there was no way in hell that they were going to stop me this year.

I didn't care that they had told me not to, I was going to go to that party one way or another.

I got out of bed and made my way through my usual morning routine, ignoring any signs that my parents were around still. It was only when I got down into the kitchen and go handed a piece of cold garlic pizza to take with me that I finally acknowleged my mother's existence again.

"I'm not taking that with me," I said, setting down on the plate it had been left on. "It'll stick everything out."

"You're taking it."

"I'm not," I said, grabbing my bag and walking towards the door. "I'll see you later."

I walked out of the house before she could say or do anymore, texting Feliciana to say that they could meet me along the street at some point because I wasn't waiting at home. I couldn't. They would force me inside, lecture me and force me to eat so much garlic I wouldn't be able to taste anything else for a month.

My steps were quick and heavy as I walked through the streets towards the college, my eyes fixed firmly on the ground as I tried to calm myself down. I didn't want to take it out on my friends when I finally got to meet up with them and I always wanted to be calm when I told Arthur… I needed to let him know that I may not be coming after all – I mean, as much as I was going to try hard to sneak out, it wouldn't be fair on him to assume I was coming and then be let down…

I looked round when a car horn honked next to me, making my way over to Lovina's car and getting into the backseat quickly so that the traffic didn't get held up too badly.

"You seem annoyed, Amie…" Feliciana helpfully pointed out. Calm down, Amie…

"You could say that," I replied shortly, glaring out of the window.

"You're parents again?" Lovina sighed.

"Who else," I said.

Lovina groaned. "You can't come to the party tonight?! Again?!"

"Apparently not," I said, turning my attention to them finally. "But that doesn't mean that it's going to stop me."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say, I'm going to that party tonight and my parents may not even know I'm gone."

* * *

Though they were worried about how I was behaving, Lovina and Feliciana left me to my own devices as they usually did in the mornings and went to the classroom before me. I went into the Courtyard Café again and got some more food, hopping around the people jumping out at others in their costumes.

Some guy grabbed me from behind at the wrong moment, so I stomped on his foot and continued walking – I got called a stupid slut for my troubles. Dick.

I went over to the vending machine and got my usual snacks, looking round to see if I could spot Arthur anywhere in the crowd. I started bouncing on the balls of my feet as I waited, but there he was finally, walking up the stairs towards me in the same manner as the day before.

Chuckling, I moved to stop him again – but this time he did walk straight into me and had to think quickly to grab me right and stop me from falling straight on my ass.

"Fuck, I'm so sorry!" he said, helping me stand up straight.

"Did you want me to fall for you that much?" I asked, smiling as he blushed bright red and looked away from me. "I need to talk to you about tonight…"

"What?" Arthur said, finally looking at me again as we walked – though his face was still a cute red colour still. "Are you having second thoughts about performing tonight? Like stage fright, because if so then there's really nothing to be scared of!"

"No! No, it's nothing like that…" I sighed. "My parents are being douchebags again… I can't leave the house tonight and even have to go straight home from here. Hell, they were this close to making me stay home today… Again…"

"Fuck…" Arthur groaned, rubbing his head. "Your parents are really something else, I tell you…"

"I know right…" I said, shaking my head. "But, I'm going to try my hardest to get to that party no matter what. I just wanted to give you the heads up just in case my mission fails…"

"Okay…" he said. "Don't do anything stupid though… I want you there in one piece."

* * *

Rather than concentrate on my lessons like I was supposed to be doing, I kept on thinking over ways that I could sneak out of the house. I couldn't really confirm any of my plans, but the one thing that was a sure fire way of convincing my parents that I was going to behave was getting Lovina to give me a lift home so that I was at least in before the curfew began.

I walked inside, not talking to them as I realised they were both stood by the basement door. They were talking about something that I didn't understand and quietened down as soon as they realised I was nearing the stairs. They looked shifty, like I had walked in on them talking about some big government secret – hell, if they were talking about some weapons I didn't care. I wasn't going to spread the word and get arrested for fucking treason.

Heading straight up to my bedroom, I shut the door and dumped my bag down on my bed before heading to my wardrobe. I looked through my clothes and picked out the secret stash of costumes I had acquired over the years – the ones that I had bought so I could sit in my room dressed up and pretend that I was out there with the other kids getting sweets and laughing…

As soon as I picked out my costume (a hunter, who wanted to be a monster these days?), I turned my laptop on to play some music only to get called downstairs by my parents. I groaned to myself but made my way down to them – looking between them with my arms folded.

"We're going to a conference tonight," Mom said. "So, we're not going to be back until tomorrow morning at the latest."

A little voice started to sing happily in my head. "Oh?" I said, forcing myself not to grin. "Well, what does that mean then? You're living me here by myself?"

"Of course not," Dad said, nodding back over his shoulder. "Benny's going to be hanging out with you."

The singing stopped. "YOU'RE LEAVING ME WITH A BABYSITTER?!"

"More like young-adult-hang-out-master," Benny called over from the living room. Benny was 22 and had been hired as an assistant for my parents 2 years ago – I was used to him being around but this time I wanted to throw him out the window.

"This is such a joke," I huffed, looking away from them.

"And to make sure nothing happens, we'll be setting the burglar alarm," Mom said, taking her briefcase and heading for the panel beside the door. Dad took his own and followed her, leaving me to stand there in utter disbelief.

"You are locking me in the house?! With a fucking alarm?!"

"Language," Mom snapped. "It's for your own safety, Amie. We'll see you tomorrow."

Without another word, they left the house and all I could do was stand and stare at the flashing panel beside the front door keeping me prisoner.

_**Notes:**_

**Woo, part 2!**

**I'm on a roll, baby! Two updates in 2 days! I may just be able to get back into the habit of updating every day thanks to this! Yeah!**

**Don't cha just love dem over protective parents?! Haha! Shit goes down tomorrow night, keep a look out!**


	3. Part Three

**Fearless**

**Part Three**

Benny tried to talk to me but I blanked him and stormed back upstairs – it wasn't entirely fair on him, I know, but I was just so angry in that moment. I honestly never thought that my parents would stoop so low as to set an alarm to keep me in the fucking house! I mean, come on! This was now a prison and I as much as I was allowed to roam free of my cell and talk to the other inmates, it was still a fucking prison!

Cursing under my breath in any language I could remember swear words from, I walked into my bedroom and slammed the door shut behind me – pacing around the middle of the room, running my hands through my hair. It was a habit that I had developed as a child, the motion of fingers running across my scalp oddly calming for some reason – even when they were my own fingers. I looked around at my laptop that was still logged in on the table and loaded up Google Chrome, flicking through some of the bookmarks until I found Hangouts – it was the easiest way that we could all talk to each other at once I had found, though most of the time we all used Skype… This was just a lot simpler seeing as we didn't really have to log in…

I left it there waiting for my friends to come online as I walked over to my wardrobe and started to change into the costume I had picked out. I was stubborn as Hell and at that moment, with my fury at my parents clouding my decisions, I simply went about the routine I had planned out as though none of it had actually happened. I knew that I wasn't going to make the right decisions tonight, but the sheer thought of going against my parents made the feeling so bitter sweet that I wanted more.

Behind me, I heard the little jingle for a Hangout invite so moved over to the computer again and accepted – Lovina and Feliciana were in one window, Matthew in the second and a third held Arthur, to my surprise, with the band mucking about behind him. He was clearly on his phone from how it was shaking.

"What's with the angry message?" Matthew asked, slouching on his bed as he usually did. He was in his costume already – a bloodied-up lumberjack – and looked as though he had just woke up from a nap.

"My fucking parents are what that message is about," I snapped, pacing around my room again. I knew that I was worrying them but I really didn't care. "They've locked me in the house with a fucking _babysitter_!"

"A babysitter?" Matthew blinked.

"Locked in?!" Lovina exclaimed, a look of total disbelief on her face. "No way… I know your parents are bat-shit crazy but surely they wouldn't actually lock you in the house?!"

"The doors are locked and they have even set an alarm so that if any window or door in the house are opened, the sirens will blare, they will know and the freaking police will show up!" I groaned, rubbing my hands over my face. "But that's not going to stop me from getting out tonight. I honestly don't give a fuck what they think anymore, they have gone way too far today and I've had enough."

"But if you sneak out the alarm will go off," Arthur said, glancing over his shoulder as Antonio threw a red cup at Maria. "I don't want you getting into trouble just to come out here. It's not worth it."

"This isn't just about helping you out, Arthur," I sighed. "This is about principle now. They have denied me this one part of my life forever and I am sick to death of being mollycoddled about it. I am seventeen years old, for Christ's sake. I can do what I damned well please."

"You've still got to get passed the babysitter and the alarm," Feliciana pointed out.

"It's Benny so he's probably watching TV or something," I shrugged, "and as for the alarm… I guess I'll just have to cut the power for a bit. I know that the main breaking is in the basement where Mom and Dad have their private lab, but they never lock the door. I'm not allowed to go in there though, which is going to make this even more delicious. I switch off the power, make a break for the backdoor and leave whilst Benny tries to figure out what's going on. You three meet outside and we'll be good to go."

"Fuck yes!" Lovina smirked. "I'm totally the getaway driver!"

"I'm a little worried about how easy you come up with plans about rebellion," Arthur said, shaking his head. "But… whatever… Just don't get hurt or anything okay? We all want you in one piece."

They all nodded so I smiled, stepping back to show off my costume. "Come on," I smirked. "I'm a master hunter, after all. What could possibly go wrong?"

* * *

The party wasn't for another couple of hours, so I bided my time by not going downstairs – if Benny saw what I was wearing then he would flip out and realise just what it was I was planning on doing. He may have been a social moron but that guy was a fucking genius.

When the time came for my plan to go under way – one hour before the party – I snuck downstairs quietly and looked around from the bottom of the stairs to check for any signs of where Benny could be. I could hear him rummaging around in the kitchen so made for the opposite direction where the basement door was. I pulled it open slowly and walked down the stairs, grimacing as the woodened stairs creaked loudly as my weight hit them.

I really hoped that he just passed it off as the wind…

I got to the bottom of the stairs and looked around, flicking on the switch at the bottom and blinking to adjust my eyes as the lights flickered on. I had never set foot in this place before and it was as though I had just entered a whole new world – the room was so cool, it looked as though it had stepped out of one of those cheesy old Sci-Fi movies from the 50s. There tubes filled with a multitude of colourful liquids, bubbling concoctions and cabinets filled with containers of things that I couldn't even recognise.

But what struck me as odd was the peculiarly large cabinet in the very back of the room. It didn't look like where the fuse box would be but still I walked over to it to get a better look. It was metal and had warning signs all over it, warning anyone that bothered to read them not to open it under any circumstances. Shaking my head, I walked away from it and went to the other side of the room where the small grey box that held the fuses were. I opened the tiny door and eyed the switches for a moment before flicking the largest one.

Everything went dark.

Grinning at my success, I shut the door of the fuse box quickly and went to head over to the stairs carefully, only to get distracted by rushing footsteps upstairs. The basement door opened and Benny ran downstairs, cursing and mutter. I stepped into the shadows so that he had no idea I was there, silently making my way over to the stairs.

However, the cabinet on the other side of the room caught my attention once more as the large doors opened slowly and deliberately. A large contraption that looked like a spherical container sluggishly rolled out into the room, Benny freezing in place as he realised what was happening behind him. I didn't see why it was so scary, until the lid popped off and a big black cloud came pouring out into the room. I covered my mouth and nose to stop myself from breathing any of the smoke in until I realised that this wasn't any normal smoke… It was screaming and cackling, almost as though it was alive and it moved through the air like a snake. Suddenly it exploded into thousands of streams, all of them flying up into the floorboards and out of the building. One remained though, the largest stream which formed into the shape of a girl.

She was smaller than I was, her hair pitch black and her eyes bright red, she wore a tidy black dress and the smirk on her face told me that she wasn't going to be messing around.

"Where are the hunters?" she asked, a Japanese accent showing.

"I'll never tell you," Benny said, glaring at her defiantly.

"Shame," she smirked. "I guess I'll just have to rip this world apart until I find them. Starting with you."

"Benny!" I shouted, stepping out of the shadows. This was all my fault and I wasn't going to just stand around in the shadows and let something happen to him. He looked at me in shock, the girl turning around and tilting her head curiously.

"AMIE RUN!" Benny shouted, shoving the girl hard into a table.

"WHAT ABOUT YOU?!"

"JUST FUCKING RUN!"

Blinking, I actually listened to him and ran up the stairs, pausing for a moment as I heard him scream. It sent shivers down my spine, but what else could I do? I hurried up into the hallway again, screaming as the streams of smoke started to shoot around me. Most of them were leaving but there were a few that were still lingering in the house.

I batted at them as I ran through the building, trying to get them away from me. But it was as I looked behind me that I realised that they too were forming into figures… Large creatures, some almost human looking, but still deformed in the right places to make them utterly terrifying. I got to the backdoor and tried to open it, realising that it was locked at the last moment as one of the creatures – a large wolf-like thing – grabbed me and lifted me into the air. I screamed and kicked out at it, shielding my face as it sent me hurtling across the living room until I collided with the TV unit. I hit the floor with a grunt, squeaking as I rolled out of the way to avoid getting crushed by the TV as it fell down.

Scrambling to my feet, I tried to make a break for it, but another creature that was shaped like a snake, curled around my leg and tripped me over so I fell hard into the glass of the coffee table. I covered my face as the glass shattered around me, feeling it cut into my skin. I screamed as something long and sharp scratched at my leg, kicking out again only to get lifted once more and hurtled towards and through the living room window. I cried in pain, curling up to protect anything I could as I landed on the grass at the side of my house, rolling from the momentum until I felt my arm brush against the fence.

I was winded and sore, I couldn't move for a moment until I heard small footsteps moving towards me. I opened my eyes and froze as I saw the red eyes of the girl from the basement looking down at me.

"Where are the hunters?" she asked me, taking in my clothing.

"What hunters…" I groaned. "This is just a costume…"

"The hunters who imprisoned me and many others in that putrid container," she said darkly, her eyes glowing.

"Who are you…?" I asked. "Or… what are you?"

"I'm Sakura, the demon of fear," smirked the girl. "I am the most powerful creature in existence – and I am the monster your parents have kept locked away from you since you were a child."

I blinked. "Demon… of fear…"

"Your mother is a hunter," Sakura said. "I've had to deal with her in the past. She must have been… fifteen when I first met her. But then she met that husband of hers and grew stronger. Then they had you and I was so drawn to you. You more than anyone I'd ever come across before. Such a fearful child but with so much potential… They captured me during one of their hunts, realising I was there for you. Now it's my turn for revenge. Where. Are. The Hunters?!"

"I don't know!" I said, sitting up slightly so I could shuffle away from her.

"Everyone has their own monster, Amelia!" Sakura shouted. "Don't make me summon your parents'!"

"I never knew any of this! They said they were going to conference!" I cried. Sakura considered me for a moment before crouching beside me.

"I guess I'll just have to use you as bait," she hissed, slamming her hand down on my chest for a second. I gasped and fell backwards, unable to breath as the sensation of choking racked through my body. I teared up – it was fear… She was unlocking all the fears that had been kept away since her imprisonment and they were choking me to death…

"AMIE!"

The sensation went away and I coughed harshly, looking round with watery eyes as Lovina, Feliciana and Matthew ran over to us. They looked at Sakura who smirked wickedly and opened her arms widely.

"Ah, I do remember these children," she smirked. "Such delicious fears."

"Amie…" Matthew said, moving over to my side quickly. "Who is that?!"

"Run…" I coughed, trying to push him back. He stayed by my side.

"Hmm," Sakura smirked, walking around them. "I am the demon of fear, humans. Amelia here knows what I can do now, but you've always known. That little voice in the back of your head telling you your worst nightmares? Me."

"Fuck off," Lovina said, shaking her head.

"Your biggest fear is being second best," Sakura smirked – beside her a smoke stream flew in and formed into what looked like an old hag. Lovina's eyes widened. "Your biggest fear is being overpowered." Feliciana stepped backwards as another creature, so much large than the other appeared. "And you're afraid of being forgotten." Matthew trembled slightly as one more appeared. Sakura laughed.

"You children are so fun to toy with," she said. "I'm not finished yet. I want those hunters and I know the one place to make all this finally end. We'll see you there if you can stand."

With that they burst into smoke and flew off into the night, leaving us all shaking on the grass. I was crying, I realised that as I felt the cold tears drip down onto my hands. I had never felt so scared in all my life, shaking my head as I stood up.

"This can't be happening…" I muttered. "This can't be happening…"

"Amelia… What are we gonna do?" asked Feliciana.

"We have to stop her…" Lovina nodded, looking at me. "What happened…? "

"I turned the power off and… they… they all…" I blinked. "Benny…"

They shouted at me as I ran away from them, but I couldn't stop myself from heading towards the window. I tried my hardest not to cut myself further as I climbed back inside, heading towards the basement door and rushing back down again. He had managed to turn the power back on, thankfully, so the lights were all on and bright.

The problem was he had left a large blood stain on the wall that trailed right down to where he was lying on the ground. I ran over to him and dropped to my knees beside his body – he was breathing and barely awake, only minutes away from…

"Amie…" he spluttered, looking up at me weakly. He took in all the wounds I had suffered and groaned. "I was meant to keep you safe…"

"I'm so sorry, Benny…" I said, trying to keep my voice even. "I'm so sorry…" He had a chunk missing out of his side and was bleeding heavily. "What's going on? Why are there fucking monsters all over the place?"

"Your parents… they do crazy shit…" Benny said.

"Sakura called them hunters…"

"Yeah… They're hunters… They go out and hunt creatures of the night… Demons, monsters… Anything you thought was a story is not a story… They kill most of them but capture the ones that can't be destroyed..."

"Like Sakura…"

"Ex-actly…" he said, his words broken as he coughed up blood.

"Where are the weapons?" I demanded, and was 'lucky' enough that he was in such a delirious state that he actually pointed to the cupboard beside the container. But then his hand dropped and I knew he was gone… "Bye Benny…"

I walked over to the cupboard and opened it, blinking at the array of weapons left behind by my parents – I was genuinely surprised that they hadn't taken most of this stuff with them. Pulling it from a holster, I looked at a long shiny engraved knife – taking in my expression from the reflection on the blade, I nodded.

Lovina was right. We needed to stop her, and I knew exactly where she was going to be.

_**Notes:**_

**Wooohoooo!**

**Told you guys shit would go down in this chapter!**

**Big finale tomorrow guys, and I (hopefully) mean big! I will try and get in as much as I possibly can because so much should actually happen!**

**Stay frosty guys!**


	4. Part Four

**Fearless**

**Part Four**

I carried all of the weapons that I could out of the basement and threw them out of the window, climbing out after them and looking at my friends as they stayed right over by the fence. I wasn't surprised that they were freaking out so much, but the soreness that was coursing through my body as well as the numbness in my mind was kind of taking the edge off of everything that was happening.

I felt sick and tired already, nothing making much sense at all – my life had turned out to be one major lie concocted by my parents who had refused to tell me the one thing that actually made sense about their behaviours. It explained why they never let me out on Halloween, it explained all the garlic and the reason why I had never been allowed into the basement before. I knew that I had fucked up royally in turning off the power because we had had power cuts before and nothing like this had ever happened… I must have turned off the wrong thing…

Keeping the knife tucked in the holster on my belt, I picked up the other weapons and took them over to Lovina, Matthew and Feliciana – I handed Matthew an axe whilst Lovina and Feliciana got the other knives that I had found. They looked at me in confusion but I couldn't do anything more than give them a numb expression in return.

"Amie… what's going on now?" asked Matthew, looking at the engravings on the axe I had given him.

"Lovina's right," I said. "We have to stop her… I have no idea where my parents are so we can't rely on them to get to her so we have to do it ourselves… Benny got killed by that bitch and I'll be damned if I let anyone else die because I wanted to go to a fucking party…"

"Oh shit…" Lovina muttered, shaking her head and pacing. "Shit shit shit…"

"Where is she going to be though?" Feliciana asked. "She could be anywhere."

"She knows me," I replied. "There's only one place that she could be at the moment. The manor. The party."

"Everyone's there right now…" Lovina exclaimed. "Okay! Let's go!"

Quickly, we ran over to Lovina's car and clambered inside, not bothering with seatbelts as she swiftly turned the engine and started to drive up the street. It was the quickest I had ever seen her drive before and I knew why – she didn't really care about anyone else in that manor except for Antonio… I was worried about all of them, but my thoughts kept slipping to Arthur – he didn't have a clue about what was going on and if that bitch got to him before I had a chance to explain or even stop her there and then…

I didn't want him turning into Benny…

She parked outside the gate of the manor at an odd angle, but we were all still able to get out of the car and run into the ground. Stones were flicking up around us as our feet kicked the gravel path quickly, and I almost tripped as I get to the steps of the manor porch. I hurried up the stairs and looked back at the others as they split off to get to the other parts of the house – I knew it was a stupid idea to split up in a situation like that and I wished I had called back to them and made them come in the same way as me, but there was no time and I had to think on my feet.

Heading into the atrium, I had to dodge around people as they laughed and danced along with the music that was playing through the speakers – the band wasn't playing yet thankfully, meaning that Arthur was somewhere in the building. Walking through to the kitchen I continued my search for him, looking around every corner and into every room hoping that he was just hidden behind someone or talking to a friend.

My chest was starting to hurt as my heartbeat sped up abnormally. I was terrified beyond belief that I was too late to warn him and that everything was really going to go to shit before I could do anything to stop it – my hands were sweating and I had to keep rubbing them against my jeans to take away the dampness. I got through to the conservatory and paused in the doorway – I had found him.

Arthur was in a pretty gothic costume that oddly suited him, and he was sat by himself on one of the old chairs looking out of the window into the backyard (which was fucking huge, by the way). He didn't seem to notice that I had walked into the room and for some reason I couldn't get my voice to leave my mouth – just looking at him was making my heart speed up even more and I could feel my breath quickening to keep up with it.

Why was I feeling like this all of a sudden? Why was he making me feel so scared and nervous, like I couldn't talk to him like I usually did? Lovina and Feliciana's voices kept swimming through my mind, saying how much I liked him and how much he liked me… I shook my head to rid myself of those thoughts, taking in a deep breath before walking over to him.

"Arthur?"

He jumped and looked up at me, standing up quickly when he realised who had said his name – his face never broke into a smile like it usually did, but he looked so relieved to see me that I swear my skin heated up just a tiny bit more than I wanted it to. Fuck I needed to keep it together…

"Amie… You're okay?" he asked, moving towards me and putting his hands on my arms. I looked up at him and nodded, my voice once again unable to leave my mouth. Seriously?! How was this a fucking fear all of a sudden?! Why was I so scared of talking to my best friend all of a sudden? "I was so worried… but… Look at you… You… That's a costume right? All that blood isn't yours is it?"

"Actually… there's something I need to tell you…" I muttered, looking up at him to check if I had his full attention. I did. So I told him everything. I went into total detail about what had happened that evening, who Sakura was, what she looked like, who I and my parents had turned out to be and Benny… "So you have to trust me, Arthur… We need to get all of these people out of here before someone gets hurt…"

"So you're telling me that a monster is about to attack the party after you set it free by accident, got attacked and your babysitter got murdered?" he summarised, rubbing his temples with the tips of his fingers. He groaned and looked out of the window again, turning away from me slightly. "Please don't try and pull any pranks on me… I'm tired and nervous about this as it is and I don't need freaking about other things that may not even be true."

"You're calling me a liar?" I asked, stepping back slightly. I was genuinely hurt – a hurt that I hadn't really felt before. It was different to the pain I had felt from my parents, it was something that I couldn't quite put my finger on… "Fine… If you don't believe me then I'll just get on and stop her myself. Have fun with your party, Arthur."

"Amelia…" he said, turning back to me. I didn't want to hear any of what he had to say though so turned back to the conservatory door and walked out of it again, heading down the corridor where I bumped into Ambre as she walked out of one of the rooms.

"Oh so you did make it," she huffed, looking at me oddly. I nodded. "You'd better get out on the stage if you're going to sing with the band. I mean, you wouldn't want to keep them waiting."

"I'm not going to be singing with the band," I replied shortly.

"Aw, too chicken?" she smirked.

"You know, trying to belittle me like this really isn't going to work well for you because for that to work I would actually have to give a shit about what you think," I snapped, walking away from her before she could come back with any other little snipes she could think of.

I really didn't have time for any of the pathetic little people like her that evening – there were real monsters roaming around, all of which were looking to destroy the person whose fear they personified. I knew now that Sakura was the personification of my fears which made her all the more terrifying to think that she was in control of all the other monsters too. Taking a deep breath to keep myself from freaking out, I turned around another corner of the building and started to climb up the stairs. I heard a creaking happening above me, and not the usual creaking that you heard at a teen party (or so I'd been told…).

Pulling the knife from the holster carefully, I gripped the handle like a safety blanket and made my way onto the first floor. The creaking was still happening so I followed the sound across the landing towards one of the rooms, standing to the side as I opened the door so that anything that could come charging out didn't collide with me in the process. The room that I had opened was pitch black, I couldn't see a thing except for the slight shadow of something as a small bit of light leaked through the crack in the curtain. As I stepped into the doorway, the creaking stopped and was replaced by a feral growl – the next thing I knew I was on my back on the landing, staring up at the snarling face of a wolf. It had blood on its muzzle and I dreaded to think what I would find in the room once I had dealt with this thing. I screamed and shoved it away from me, rolling across the ground as it tried to take a bite of me – for some reason none of the people downstairs seemed able to hear me screaming up here so I never expected any help to come.

The wolf charged at me again, but this time I dodged it and managed to strike it with my knife. It howled and snarled at me, jumping at me. I held out the knife and ducked slightly, falling to the ground as it pierced through its chest and straight into its heart – the wolf collapse on top of me before exploding into a puff of black smoke and floating away.

I panted hard and holstered the knife again, turning my head slightly as I heard footsteps – it was Arthur and his eyes were wider than I had ever seen them before. He hurried over to me and helped me to my feet, keeping hold of me until I was steady again.

"What the fuck did I just see?"

"That would be one of the monsters that doesn't exist," I replied, taking a step to walk away from him. He grabbed hold of my hand though. Looking up at him, I saw that he was looking at me deadly seriously.

"I believe you, Amie… I never said I didn't…" he said. "So please… I want to help you… But, we have to go down there and play to get rid of those people…"

"Not just yet," I said, shaking my head. "I need to check that room. There was clearly someone in there… that monster wouldn't have charged out of there for no reason – it had to have had a reason to be in there in the first place."

"Amelia, come on!" Arthur said, practically shouting at me as he dragged me away from the bedroom. I was surprised by how strong he was and the grip on my wrist was so tight that it was actually started to hurt me.

"Arthur, let me go!" I cried, tugging my arm out of his grip. He looked at me as though he had no idea he had been doing anything wrong. "Performing isn't a big deal! We have to get these people out of here whether they've seen a fucking band or not!" I turned to walk away from him, but something at the end of the hallway caught my eye. I could see into the conservatory and slumped on the floor was Ambre… "What…."

Arthur sighed and walked away from me, so I followed after him incredulously.

"Arthur!" I shouted. "What the fuck happened to her?"

"I had no more need for her," he replied, "this body was better suited for my purpose."

Wait, what? "What?!"

He turned around and smirked at me, standing in the centre of the room – Lovina was stood by Antonio, Matthew was by Maria and Feliciana was near Ludwig, everyone was looking round at us as we stood in the centre, wonder what the hell was going on. Arthur laughed, his arms open wide.

"It's amazing what power I can achieve in a place like this! So many people filled with fear!" he grinned. "It's delicious. And this one here, oh he's filled with so many fears and a lot of them centre around you, Amelia. So many juicy little thoughts this boys had about you all swimming through his mind mingling with his fear of rejection, his fear that you'll never see him the way that he sees you. He's certainly glorified you in his memories."

"…Sakura…"

"Took you long enough to realize, Amie," Arthur laughed, looking at me finally – his eyes glowing a bright red instead of their usual green. "I was using that poor French girl back there to see what your reaction to certain people would be – she wasn't very favourable but then I saw in her head how you looked at this boy and how he looked at you. Now, you wouldn't want to hurt this handsome face, would you?"

"Let him go," I hissed, fully aware of all the eyes on us. I took a deep breath as the thought become more prominent, I could not be paralysed by the thought of so many people watching me. I couldn't… he needed me… "I won't let you do this, Sakura!"

"Ha, these people won't help you though," Arthur smirked, looking round the room. I realised that everyone was cowering, monsters stood behind them, whispering their fears in their ears – even Lovina and the others were on the floor, some people starting to scream as the pain of the fear started to rattle through them. Even I was starting to feel the pain, but I kept standing and looked at him defiantly.

"I am terrified of you," I said. "Sakura, I am terrified. But fear is subjective!"

"You can't become fearless though," Arthur smirked, motioning around the room. "And soon all of them will be dead. I found your parents by the way, they said hi."

I gritted my teeth, refusing to let that snipe about my parents get to me. They had to be nearby if that was the case so I would find them later. "Fear is subjective! Everyone can become fearless!" I started shouting so everyone would hear me. "BECOMING FEARLESS DOESN'T MEAN HAVING NO FEARS! BECOMING FEARLESS MEANS KNOWING YOU'RE SCARED OF SOMETHING AND DOING IT ANYWAY! PUSHING THROUGH! LIKE SPEAKING IN PUBLIC, SINGING, PETTING A DOG, GHOSTS, ASKING SOMEONE OUT! ….We make our own fears. And you're not going to use mine anymore!"

"Cute, speech," Arthur said, he went to say more but in the background Lovina stood up and shouted.

"I'm not scared of you!" She glared at the monster. "I WON'T BE FORGOTTEN! I WON'T BE SECOND BEST! I AM ME AND THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH THAT! YOU CAN'T SCARE ME NOW! THERE'S ONLY ONE ME AND I AM NOT SECOND BEST!"

I grinned brightly, watching as the creature behind her exploded into smoke and went away – the others around the room listening to everything and slowly doing the same thing. I laughed and looked straight at Arthur, looking into his eyes. I looked passed the red and tried to speak directly through Sakura to him.

"That means you too, Arthur!" I smiled. "Face your fear. Fight her. I believe in you."

"What a load of…." Arthur started to say, wincing slightly as his eyes flicked to green. "Amie…" His eyes turned red. "No…" They flicked the green as he groaned and dropped to his knees. "Amie… Ah… I…"

I dropped down on my knees too and held his face gently, smoothing my thumbs over his cheek bones and smiling up at him. "Yeah?" I smiled. "Got something you want to ask?"

I was scared. I was so terrified he would lose… I was even scared of what he would say as he won – but I knew that for the latter, I was prepared for the answer. It scared me but that just made it clearer, I knew now.

"Will… will you… go out with me…?" he groaned. I couldn't help but let out a small laugh – it was cliché and cheesy, but I understood now and nodded.

"Of course I will," I smiled, gasping slightly as he shouted out and slumped against me. I held him tightly and looked up at Sakura as she floated above us angrily, most of the people in the room finally making a break for it. I felt Arthur shift slightly, but kept hold of him even as he looked up at Sakura too.

"How very touching," Sakura said darkly, folding her arms. "The old 'love conquers all' bullshit. You can't kill me though – you can't kill fear!"

"No, but we can trap it," I said, getting to my feet. I left Arthur sitting on the floor, glaring up at Sakura. "Where are my parents?!"

"Right here," she smirked, clicking her fingers. I blinked as a flash of light happened, looking to the side of the room where my parents had suddenly appeared – they were bound, gagged and bloody, both of them crying out as they saw me.

"Mom… Dad…" I said, moving to take a step closer to them.

"Not so fast," Sakura hissed, zooming in between them. "Don't you want to hear their fears?"  
"I…"

"They're scared of losing you," she smirked wickedly. "I can solve my problem right here and now – kill three birds with one stone. I can kill you with more than just fear, Amelia!"

I blinked, gasping as I was lifted off the ground, choking as I felt something wrap around my neck – I grabbed at the area but felt nothing there so just dangled and thrashed about trying to get down. I could hear my parents screaming but there was nothing I could do but choke and cough. But then out of the corner of my eye I saw him – Matthew ran up behind Sakura with the axe I'd given her and swung it hard and fast, striking right into her spine and sending her and myself crashing to the ground. I clutched at my throat and coughed, looking at Matthew as he backed away again.

Sakura got to her feet and dusted herself off, glaring in Matthew's direction as she shook. I could tell that it had affected her more than she was letting on, so felt on my belt for the knife – but it wasn't there…

"I'll deal with you in a minute," she said to Matthew, turning back to me and swiftly grabbing me by the neck again. "I guess I'll just have to get my hands dirty."

Before I could even think of pushing her off, her fingers were on my chest and burning their way through my clothes and skin. I screamed in agony, trying to get away from her but only succeeding in getting a tighter grip on my neck. Her fingers were slowly going through my skin and any minute she would be able to tear right through my rib cage – the others were shouting at my screams and I thought it was about to be other, but suddenly she was pulled away from me.

"Thought you might need this," Arthur said, passing the knife back to me as he held onto Sakura. "It fell out of you belt."

"Thanks," I said, taking it quickly and glaring at Sakura, "sayonara, mother fucker," and with that I plunged the knife into her chest and straight into her dead heart. For the first time she screamed and showed genuine pain. After a moment, she burst into smoke and seeped into the knife, the blade glowing slightly – we'd captured her…

I looked up at Arthur for a moment, taking in his drawn and tired face but also the smile he wore that was so different than anything I'd seen from him before. I wanted to kiss him, but figured it would be better to go free my parents first so moved over and did just that.

"Are you two okay?" I asked, stepping backwards as they stood. Mom moved over and hugged me tightly, Dad smiling at me and nodding.

"We're fine now…" he said.

"Why was she free?" Mom asked.

I explained everything to them, watching their expressions change – I knew that they wanted to scold me and I couldn't really blame them, but Mom simply hugged me tighter and said something I never thought she would.

"I'm so sorry…" she muttered. "We should have told you before… then all this wouldn't have happened… You're still grounded, mind you, for trying to break out of the house but…"

"And Benny… Oh, we've got some cleaning up to do here…"

* * *

The following weeks were spent clearing everything up with the right people – the girl who had been attacked in the bedroom was okay, Ambre was okay, the guests who had come to the party were now convinced that it had just been one elaborate prank and were asking how we had pulled it off, the police were convinced that Benny had been killed by an intruder that had attacked us both and I had managed to escape, and Mom and Dad were finally giving me more freedom – well, after I did my community service of course.

I was still sad about Benny, but in a way he had taught me a lesson that had helped me that evening – he was terrified and stood up for what was right before he died, he told me what I needed to know and left me with the tools to save the world. Benny was probably laughing it up with Yoda in heaven right now.

Sakura and the other captured monsters my parents had caught earlier in the evening were now back in the fully functioning container once more in the lab where I was now to spend one afternoon a week learning how to properly use the tools and everything else that I would need should the event rise again. But hopefully I would get to leave the hunting to a minimum.

And as for my friends, well, they were now a whole lot happier than they had been before Halloween – they were different in a good way, not letting their fears hold them back.

I was sat out on the front porch of my house near the end of November, letting the cold air get into my system. Arthur was sat beside me with his arm around me, none of his fears holding him back anymore either. Things had been going well between us, better than I could have ever imagined.

"It's strange to think a monster brought us all this," he said quietly, kissing the side of my head. I nodded and leant against him. Everything was calm, no one running scared anymore, and I was getting everything I had wanted. I really should have thanked Sakura, even though she did ruin my chance to sing with Arthur. Oh well, maybe next time.

_**Notes:**_

**Okay, I'm dead now.**

**That was kinda sucky, but whatever. Le drama and cheese for Halloween. **

**I hope you guys have a nice evening, stay safe and stuff and don't pick on the people who don't want to give you candy. Don't be that douche that eggs someone's house because they won't answer the door – also if you're the person that does open the door don't be a douche to the kids just be polite. If you're a prick, you're just asking for it. **

**Haha!**

**Laters!**


End file.
